totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zev
Zev is the '''Baseball Freak '''of the group. Biography Zev has loved baseball ever since he saw his big brother play it when he was four. Since then, he's won countless awards for his baseball talents. He's tried other things besides baseball but none were appealing to him. So he has dedicated his life for baseball. He is so dedicated that he has correctly guessed 5 baseball seasons! His mother is a little worried but is, never the less, is extremely proud of him. Zev joined Total Drama Craziness to see if he can succeed at things other then baseball. Time on TDC Chapter One: Zev didn't do much this chapter. He was put on the Rabbid Raccoons. Chatper Two: Zev got very annoyed with Orville and started yelling at him. In the challenge, he did very good but his efforts were in vain because of Nico. They lost but Zev was safe. Chapter Three: Zev, along with Ilan and Randy, tried to get the flag from the other team. They failed and their team lost but Zev was safe. Chapter Four: This is where we start to see Zev's true colors. In the challenge, Zev yelled at Serene for losing the challenge for them and got the whole team against him. He would've been voted out if it weren't for Serene asking to be eliminated. Chapter Five: Zev attemped to be friends with Randy, but Randy rejected his offer. In the challenge, Zev gets out because he boasted about his abilities. His team lost but he was safe. Chapter Six: Zev called his team up to say who should, in Zev's mind, be eliminated next, Suzy was his target. In the challenge, he fails to eat blowfish costing his team the win and a five-star dinner of their choice. Zev was voted out at the soda ceremony. Audition Tape Zev is shown on a baseball-mound. People are cheering and he throws a pitch. An ump yells, "Strike three, you're outta here!" the batter sulks to his teams dugout. Zev walks to the camera and says, "Hi there, as you just saw, I'm a natural at sports. Mainly baseball. If you want someone who can bring the compition to the plate, and I mean literally, pick me for your show. I'll make a great leader." All of a sudden, a bird comes down and steals Zev's hat. The rest of what Zev said was bleeped out as he chased the bird. Many parents look concerned as they cover their chldren's ears. The tape ends suddenly. Trivia *His original name was Evan then Gabe then finally Zev. *Zev's not truely mean, just extremely competitive. *A forshadow to his later meaness is when he yells at Orville and talks behind his back. *Zev wasn't always meant to be that mean. It was thought up right before the show started. *Zev's new appearance is actually a re-color of one of my future characters. *Zev helped save Nico which is ironic because his worst enemy on the show is Nico *Zev is named after Amazing Race contestant, Zev. *Zev is in Total Drama: Heroes Vs. Villains on the villain side due to his meanness torwards Nico. Gallery File:Zevsleep.png|Zev in his sleepwear File:Zevswim.png|Zev in his swimwear Category:Total Drama Craziness